ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystalninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Howla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buddermeow (talk) 14:55, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Canon Vs. Fanon Hi there, recently you added a page for the episode "Hour of the sensei" but you should not have, because it is not real, Day Of The Departed is a TV special, not a season, also, you've been making pages for the families of the ninja, but you are not adding detail, I will show you what is right, and whats wrong. Right: Kai and Nya's family, or "The Smiths", the latter being an unconfirmed last name used for Kai and Nya in a ninjago behind the scenes video, is the family consisting of Kai and Nya's Father, Mother and Kai and Nya themselves. Wrong: The smiths is the family of kai nya mr. smith and mrs. smith What was wrong was that Smith is not a canon name, it wasnt used in the show so we can't use it on pages, also, the first word of the page, which should be the title, Should ALWAYS be in bold . And please use capital letters on names.. And when you're listing characters, use: Individuals *These *Things *Instead *Of Members kai nya mr smith mrs smith Please use these tips next time you make a page! Thank you! GCBomniverse (talk) 19:49, August 27, 2016 (UTC)GCBomniverse Delete template for "list of the most powerful villais/ninja" Hello, I absolutely accept your opinion about "list of the most powerful villais/ninja", but this wiki is about Ninjago theme FACTS, not about fan fiction, user's opinions ant theories, uncertain news etc. There's no place for it between official pages, so you can write your ideas into'' Forum'' category. This is the reason why I am adding Delete template there. Thanks, Ninja Jurius. Delete template for "list of the most powerful villais/ninja" 2 I only said this page is not useful. You can write your opinion into forum, your profile or fanon wiki because if everybody will want write his ideas on normal page, there will be more than 10 000 pages and random explorers can't find facts between fan fiction. P.S.: I think Nadakhan is stronger than Golden Master - he can wish for himself to have Golden Power. And Yang can travel between realms and Ethereal divide, plus he can revive dead villains, so I think he's the most powerful of all. ;) Ninja Jurius. Re: Deleting pages Rather than arguing with you, I shall only ask: why should I stop? *sips coffee* [[User:Sketch, Ninja of the Pen|'SKETCH ‡']] (talk) 02:23, September 12, 2016 (UTC) What is the point of making a page, if you are just going to name it "MY PAGE" and you are not going to add any text? Vandalism Continuing on what Ninja72 said, please know that another deliberately destructive edit from you will lead to me formally reporting you to local staff and pushing for you to be blocked. Yes, I am not exactly in a position here where I can truly threaten you, but I will not stand for vandalism anywhere. [[User:Sketch, Ninja of the Pen|'SKETCH ‡']] (talk) 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) U cool Be my friend?�� WhoamI132 (talk) 04:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC)WhoamI132 Pls don't leave As long as you don't any more unnecessary edits, you don't have to leave. Please. I don't like seeing people leave fandoms because of arguments. You seem like a cool kid and you really shouldn't leave just because of what someone said because of a mistake you made. If you do decide to stay, just keep a low profile for awhile; time heals all wounds. See You TheShadowNinja458 (talk) 06:07, February 27, 2017 (UTC) And anyway, I technically have more authority than him as he's only ranked #192, while I'm #80 :) About the rudeness You didn't have to call my game lame, you could've said I don't like this game, i'm going to leave ''- ThePuffleKing'' Please do not swear http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:40124#376 It is shown here that you have sworn. Please do not do it again. OP Please do not swear 2 You have sworn on Corrupt A Wish, please do not repeat this action - The Puffle King I couldn't help but notice that you are following Slackjaw. Thats super awesome! (By the way I think the therioes and things you come up with are sooooo cool!) VermillionCrazed (talk) 21:39, September 1, 2017 (UTC)VermillionCrazed